youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
GermanLetsPlay
GermanLetsPlay (auch '''GLP' oder GemanLesMil, *09.02.1992, bürgerlich: Manuel)http://www.tubepro.de/lexikon/index.php/Entry/100-GermanLetsPlay/ ist ein deutscher Let's Player. Allgemeine Informationen Neben seinem Kanal GermanLetsPlay (GermanLetsFail), besitzt er noch seinen Trash-Kanal '''GermanLetsTrash', auf dem er größtenteils sogenannte Let's Lalas hochläd, die teils Copyright-Verstöße beinhalten (inaktiv). Zudem besaß er die Kanäle GermanLetsButton und GermanLetsButton2 welche zuvor wenig Content brachten; er schloss diese Kanäle gleichzeitig am 31.08.2015. Hauptkanal GermanLetsPlay fing am 28.02.2010 mit den Let's Plays auf dem gleichnamigen Kanal "GermanLetsPlay" an, der allerdings am 31.12.2010 wegen 3 Copyright Strikes gesperrt wurde, weswegen sein neuer Kanal unter der URL-Endung GermanLetsFail läuft. Der Grund der Strikes ist, dass GermanLetsPlay nicht wegen seiner Let's Plays, sondern wegen Dubs und einem Let's Lala (siehe GermanLetsTrash) gesperrt wurde. GermanLetsPlay hatte sich 3 Monate vor seiner Sperrung den Kanal "GermanLetsFail" erstellt, weil ihm klar wurde, dass die Sperrung nicht mehr all zu weit in der Zukunft liegt. Er hatte, nachdem viele alte Kanäle komplett aus dem YouTube-System entfernt wurden, YouTube erneut angeschrieben und nachgefragt, ob er seinen alten Account zurückbekommen könnte, woraufhin ein YouTube Mitarbeiter dies bejahte und ihm die Frage stellte, ob er den Account als Kanal oder als Weiterleitung zurück haben möchte. GermanLetsPlay entschied sich dafür, den Kanal komplett wieder aufleben zu lassen, woraufhin er kurze Zeit später am 29.03.2012 reaktiviert wurde. Am selben Tag musste er feststellen, dass die alten 3 Strikes von 2010 noch auf dem Kanal waren und der Kanal damit unbrauchbar war, da jegliche Features nach einem Copyright Strike deaktiviert werden. (z.B. 15+ Minuten Upload) Einige Tage später war einer der 3 Strikes aus unbekannten Gründen verschwunden. Manuel (GermanLetsPlay) hatte daraufhin YouTube kontaktiert und nachgefragt, warum denn bitte nach einer Reaktivierung noch 2 Strikes auf dem Kanal sind, da dies seiner Meinung nach keinen Sinn ergibt. YouTube hat die Frage nie wirklich beantwortet, bis sie am 23.07. folgendes schrieben: "Die Copyright Strikes auf dem Kanal "GermanLetsPlay" verfallen am 28.9.2012 und am 27.3.2013." GermanLetsPlay hat auf YouTube schon über 4.000 Videos hochgeladen (auf alle Kanäle verteilt). Zudem hat er bereits die 1.000.000 Abonnenten-Marke geknackt. GermanLetsPlay ist recht stolz darauf, sagen zu können, dass er die 100.000 Abonnenten ohne nennenswerten Push von außerhalb erreicht hat. Manuel hat insgesamt 3 Brüder, wovon 2 selber Let's Playen. GermanLetsPlay hat erst seinem älteren Bruder SibstLP (Sebastian) dabei geholfen, Let's Player zu werden und seinen Kanal bekannter zu machen und dann ein paar Monate später seinem noch älteren Bruder DebitorLP (Peter). GermanLetsPlay war somit der erste der drei Brüder, der sich mit dem Thema "Let's Play" befasste, ohne seinen Push hätten diese Kanäle weniger Erfolg gehabt. GLP betonte in dem Video "WICHTIG - Die Maske von GermanLetsPlay" von 2012 sehr deutlich, dass er seine Maske nicht ablegen wird. Er zählte einige Gründe dafür auf, um das Thema für ihn aus der Welt zu schaffen. Das Video ist heute nicht mehr gelistet. Insider & typische Sprüche GermanLetsPlay pflegt es, in seinen Videos wiederholt zahlreiche Sprüche und Wendungen zu äußern, welche teilweise für neue Zuschauer unklar erscheinen könnten. Hier eine Liste: * "Schreibt's '''jetzt' in die Kommentare.":'' ironisch gemeint, bei sinnfreien Themen * "Hä?! Was war das denn für ein Opfer?": nach einem schlechten Gegner, meist in Endergames. * "Eh.": kurzer Ton. Beim Bogenschießen oder Blöcke bauen in Minecraft. * "Mmmhey zusammen!": Ehemals typische Begrüßung, wird heute allerdings nicht mehr (bzw. sehr selten) verwendet, da dies' eher zum Markenzeichen von AlexiBexi geworden ist und er sich dafür heute am liebsten "in die Fresse spucken" würde. * "Hey und willkommen '''zu' einer weiteren Runde des Formats":'' heutige Begrüßung und Parodie zu jener von Herr Bergmann, das "zu" wird hierbei besonders betont. * "Uahaha": Eine Art Running Gag zwischen den Videos, wird mittlerweile eher gegen Ende als letztes Wort/Verabschiedung verwendet. Was heutzutage eher selten der Fall ist. * "Mein kleiner Fratz": aktuell eine Bezeichnung/Verniedlichung seiner Zuschauer oder Gegner bei Minecraft-Minigames. * "Willkommen zur: Ich bin behindert-Show, obwohl ich voll toll bin, jo!": Dieser kleine Clip wird immer von GLP eingeschnitten, wenn er eine dämliche Situation ankündigen will. Dazu benutzt er auch die copyrightfreie Melodie "Ambler" von Kevin MacLeod. * "Wow": als Ausruf, meist mit Einblendung des belgischen Sängers Eddy Wally, bzw. mit dessen MLG Ausruf "Wow", für geglückte Aktionen. * "Hi!": Das 'Hi' wird besonders hoch ausgesprochen; wurde für kurze Zeit als Standardbegrüßung eingeführt. Heute eher selten. Formate Laufende= {| class="sortable" style="width 60%; text-align:centre" ! Name !! Folgen !! class="unsortable" | Playlist |- | TROUBLE IN TERRORIST TOWN - GARRY'S MOD || 472 || |- | ROCKET LEAGUE || 35 || |- | MINECRAFT: MINIGAMES (Skywars, Jump League, Aura PvP, Bedwars, Smash, 4rena, Mario Party, Ender Games, Mario Kart, Super Jump, Building Game, Arena, Vate, Hide'n'Seek, Syndicate Games, Trouble in Minecraft) || 274 || |- | MINIGOLF & BILLARD || 52 || |- | HAPPY WHEELS || 232 || |- | VIRTUAL REALITY || 40 || |- | GermanLetsPlay's Highlights || 95 || |- | Let's Flash || 198 || |- |-| Pausierte= {| class="sortable" style="width:50%; text-align:center" ! Name !! Folgen !! class="unsortable" | Playlist |- | AGAR.IO || 22 || |- | GTA Online - GRAND THEFT AUTO ONLINE || 47 || |- | CLEVERBOT || 40 || |- |-| Beendete= * MINECRAFT: DESPERADO (21 Videos) * MINECRAFT: VARO 3: 1 Video (im Team mit DelayLP, daher der Teamname: "#VerzögerterTumor") * MINECRAFT: LEBEN (44 Videos) * MINECRAFT: VARO 2: 39 Videos (im Team mit Ungespielt, daher der Teamname: "#RaupenTumor") * ROAD TO VARO (11 Videos) * THE HIDDEN (2 Videos) * MINECRAFT: AURA (110 Videos) * THE SHIP (6 Videos) * MINECRAFT: VARO: 18 Videos (im Team mit Zombey, daher der Teamname: "Zomger") * OCULUS RIFT: Minecraft: The Dropper 2 Adventure Map (3 Videos) * OCULUS RIFT: TIME RIFTERS (2 Videos) * MURDER - GARRY'S MOD (11 Videos) * NIDHOGG (5 Videos) * PROP HUNT - GARRY'S MOD (7 Videos) * OCULUS RIFT: Minecraft: The Dropper Adventure Map (4 Videos) * TERRARIA 1.2 (63 Videos) * GTA 5 - GRAND THEFT AUTO V (65 Videos) * COOKIE CLICKER (7 Videos) * GTA: SA - GRAND THEFT AUTO: SAN ANDREAS (3 Videos) * FINAL FANTASY XIV: A REALM REBORN (30 Videos) * ACE OF SPADES (3 Videos) * MEGAMAN 6 (8 Videos) * WORMS CLAN WARS Gameplay | Let's Play (6 Videos) * 7 DAYS TO DIE Gameplay | Let's Play Together (37 Videos * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX TAG FORCE EVOLUTION Gameplay | Let's Play (81 Videos) * DOWN DOWN DOWN! (7 Videos) * PIKMIN 3 Gameplay | Lets Play (6 Videos) * KILLING FLOOR Gameplay | Let's Play (3 Videos) * SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE Gameplay | Let's Play (38 Videos) * CUBE WORLD Gameplay | Let's Play Together (51 Videos) * NEW SUPER LUIGI.U Gameplay | Let's Play Together (28 Videos) * DRAGONS PROPHET Gameplay | Let's Play Together (50 Videos) * MEGAMAN 5 (9 Videos) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Gameplay | Let's Play (33 Videos) * MEGAMAN 4 (8 Videos) * Resident Evil Revelations Gameplay | Let's Play (28 Videos) * Spore Gameplay | Let's Play (32 Videos) * Team Fortress 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (5 Videos) * Dead Island Riptide Gameplay | Let's Play Together (28 Videos * Battlefield 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (14 Videos) * LEGO City Undercover Gameplay | Let's Play (47 Videos) * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Gameplay | Let's Play (111 Videos) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (30 Videos) * SimCity Gameplay | Let's Play (7 Videos) * Let's Retro (35 Videos) * MEGAMAN 3 (7 Videos) * GTA 4 - GRAND THEFT AUTO IV (24 Videos) * MEGAMAN 2 (6 Videos) * MINECRAFT - SURVIVAL GAMES | HUNGER GAMES ( 26 Videos) * MEGAMAN (6 Videos) * Rayman Origins Gameplay | Let's Play (33 Videos) * New Super Mario Bros. U Gameplay | Let's Play (57 Videos) * Don't Starve Gameplay | Let's Play42 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play 200+ Videos) * WarZ Gameplay | Let's Play (17 Videos) * Worms Revolution Gameplay | Let's Play (5 Videos) * Little Big Planet 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (30 Videos) * Sims 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (123 Videos) * Secret of Evermore Gameplay | Let's Play (32 Videos) * Diablo 3 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (45 Videos) * Happy Wheels Gameplay | Let's Play (200 Videos) * Blockscape Gameplay | Let's Play (5 Videos) * GermanLetsPlay Style (1 Video) * Terraria Gameplay | Let's Play Together (80 Videos) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (22 Videos) * Let's Steam (47 Videos) * Dead Island Gameplay | Let's Play Together (70 Videos) * Little Big Planet Gameplay | Let's Play Together (26 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Beta² (162 Videos) * FEAR 3 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (21 Videos) * Portal 2 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (17 Videos) * Donkey Kong Country 2 Gameplay | Let's Play Together (42 Videos) * Crysis 2 Gameplay | Let's Play (32 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Beta (120 Videos) * Sims 3 Gameplay | Let's Play (70 Videos) * Worms Reloaded Gameplay | Let's Play (18 Videos) * Donkey Kong Country Gameplay | Let's Play Together (23 Videos) * Battlefield: Heroes Gameplay | Let's Play (18 Videos) * Donkey Kong Country Returns Gameplay | Let's Play Together (39 Videos) * The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask Gameplay | Let's Play (172 Videos) * Bulletstorm Gameplay | Let's Play (29 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Alpha (26 Videos) * Let's Show Your World - Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play (10 Videos) * Worms Reloaded Gameplay | Let's Play BATTLE 37 Videos) * New Super Mario Bros. Gameplay | Let's Play Together (30 Videos) * Gears of War Gameplay | Let's Play Together (39 Videos) * Split/Second: Velocity Gameplay | Let's Play (81 Videos) * League of Legends Gameplay | Let's Play (35 Videos) * Super Mario World - OdinakaJesus' Hack Gameplay | Let's Play (23 Videos) * Singularity Gameplay | Let's Play (49 Videos) * Minecraft Gameplay | Let's Play Together ALPHA (73 Videos) Equipment * Computer ** Grafikkarten: 2x NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 ** Mainboard: X99S GAMING 9 ARC ** CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-5960X Processor Extreme ** Gehäuse: Carbide Series® Air 540 High Airflow ATX Würfelgehäuse * Sound ** Mikrofon: Brauner Phantom Classic* ** Preamp: Mindprint-Envoice-MKII-Digital-Edition *Affiliate Link (Stand: 04.03.2015https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yyld2s4j8wc) Trivia * Er hat keinen Führerschein und will derzeit auch keinen. * Er trägt in seinen Reallife-Videos eine Maske. (Kanal bereits Deaktiviert) * Er findet Emma Watson sieht gut aus. * Er trägt eine Brille, weil er eine Hornhaut-Verkrümmung hat und ist daher Kurzsichtig. * Er ist 1,78m groß. * Er findet, dass Lunas (der Chihuahua seiner Mutter) Hundefutter lecker riecht. * Er hat einmal sein Handy auf einer Achterbahnfahrt verloren. * Er hat sich mal um 4 Uhr in der Nacht während dem Rasieren in den Nippel geschnitten. * Er rasiert sich nass. * Er ist Rechtshänder. * Er hat mit seiner Mutter seinen blau-schwarz gestreiften Pulli von New Yorker gekauft. * Er wohnt bei seiner Mutter. * Er hatte auf Youtube einmal einen Piano-Kanal. * Er glaubt an keinen Gott. * Er verkaufte einmal in seinem Shop GLP-Tangas. * Er ging in eine Gesamtschule. * Er hat seine Masken von Amazon. * Er findet Sommersprossen an Frauen süß. * Er hat Allergien gegen Katzenhaare und Pollen und vieles mehr. * Er hat 3 chronische Krankheiten. * Er hat lange Wimpern. * Er ist noch nie vor seinem PC eingeschlafen. * Eines seiner Lieblingsgetränke ist Cola. * Er findet Bob der Baumeister 'scheiße'. * Er ist im Kindergarten immer mit einer Brünetten und einer Blondine herumgelaufen. * Er hat eine süße Nase. * Er föhnt sich nach dem Duschen seine Haare. * Er duscht ca. 30 min. lang und duscht lieber mit warmen Wasser. * Er sieht seit mehren Jahren kein fern mehr. * Als er geboren wurde musste er für einige Tage in ein Brutkasten. * Seine Lieblingsfarben sind blau, rot und schwarz. * Er wurde im Alter von 4 Onkel. * Sein Vater kennt den Hund seiner Mutter besser, als seinen Sohn. * Er hat mit 14 eine Zigarette probiert, damit er sich für das ganze Leben daran ekeln kann. * Er ist oftmals Paranoid. * Seine Mutter wollte ihn Christian nennen, doch Manuels Schwester diskutierte mit ihr, sodass er nun Manuel genannt und getauft wurde. * Er wohnt im 13. Stockwerk. * Er mag Vollmilchschokolade mehr als weiße Schokolade. * Er hat Höhenangst. * Er hat das selbe Grafiktablett wie Taddl. * Er hat Hamsterbacken. * Er besitzt einen Epilierer. * Er mag den Winter mehr als den den Sommer, da es da schön dunkel ist. * In seinem 'Dupstep Intro' sagt er das Wort 'geil' 2600 mal. * Er findet Fanpages unnötig. * Einige seiner Lieblingsfilme sind 'Titanic' und 'Back to the future' (Zurück in die Zukunft). * Er hatte mal als Kind hellere Haare, die nach den Jahren immer dunkler wurden. * Er hat die Schuhgröße 40/41. Variiert auf die Schuhe. * Er hasst Lakritze. * Er hat grüne Augen. * Seine Lieblings-Eissorten sind Vanille und Schokolade. * Er kommt nicht damit klar, das sein Zippverschluss in 'Tube Clash' weiß ist. * Er hat als Kind immer mit dem Computer seines älteren Bruders gespielt, da er keinen eigenen hatte. * Er hat eine Schwester und drei Brüder. * Er ist der Jüngste von den Geschwistern. * Er hat sein AskFM-Account gelöscht/deaktiviert. Links * Let's Plays * Videos, die Copyright beinhalten und jederzeit gelöscht werden könnten Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:1.000.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:TubeOne Kategorie:Deutschsprachig